state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shapeshifting
Werewolves are (in)famous for their powers of transformation. A werewolf may shapeshift as an instant action at will with a successful (human) Stamina + Survival + Primal Urge roll; as a reflexive action at will with the expenditure of one point of Essence, and no roll; or as a reflexive action with no cost and no roll during their auspice moon only. A character may revert to human form reflexively for no cost at any time; if rendered unconscious or killed, (or dismembered,) she will do so automatically. This can be especially dangerous because wounds in temporary heath boxes wrap around or upgrade existing damage when those boxes fade. Human observers have difficulty facing the the full power of werewolves, thanks to a madness inflicted (it is said) by Mother Luna. When a human witnesses a werewolf in an obviously unnatural form or display, his mind clouds with fear. Afterwards, he will rationalize the event, if he remembers it at all. Be warned though: unusually strong-willed humans, along with a few "lucky" ones, may resist the Lunacy, and other supernatural denizens of the World of Darkness are not affected at all. Assuming a form other than human changes a character's attributes and derived advantages. All of the bonuses and penalties listed below (which already include the house rules) are applied to those stats when in base (human) form. Most character sheets have a place on the back to help you calculate and record these changes. I recommend calculating your preferred attack method for each form and making a note of it; this will simplify combat for you immensely, especially when first learning to apply the system. ---- Hishu: Human Appearance: This is your ordinary, human form. Usually lean and healthy. Stats: As base character. Special Systems: Does not inspire Lunacy. Use This Form When: manual dexterity matters, or you need to pass unnoticed among the human herd. Dalu: Near-Human Appearance: Add 4-6 inches in height, 25-50 pounds of muscle, and noticeable body and facial hair (yes, even for women.) Features and behaviors become more lupine, though neither claws nor teeth do extra damage - yet. May possibly pass for human if the light isn't too good and no one looks too close. Think of Sabretooth from the X-Men movies, and you'll have the right idea. Stats: Strength +1, Stamina +1, Manipulation -1, Size +1, Health +2, Speed +1, +2 perception rolls Special Systems: This is the only form other than Hishu that can use fighting styles designed for humans. Speaks First Tongue more clearly than Hishu. Inflicts Lunacy as if the observer's willpower were four dots higher than actual. Use This Form When: you want to be combat ready without losing the versitility of human shape. A good choice for Weaponry or Firearms users, and a common one for private werewolf gatherings, rituals, and spirit world travel. Gauru - Wolf-Man Appearance: This is the classic movie monster. Add 2-3 feet in height, 200-250 pounds of muscle, and a thick coat of fur. Carries both a monstrous wolf's head and opposable thumbs, and is capable of bipedal or quadrupedal travel. Stats: Strength +6, Dexterity +2, Stamina +4, Size +2, Health +6, Initiative +1, Speed +8, Armor 1/1, +1L bite, +0L claws, +3 perception, -2 to resist Death Rage Special Systems: Lacks the clear thought necessary for most fighting styles. Capable of using crude or simple weapons only. Fails most mental and social tasks automatically. Requires a successful Resolve + Composure roll to do anything other than move to and destroy the next target; failure indicates Death Rage. Fully fluent in First Tongue, but capable of only the simplest threats without a Resolve + Composure roll, as above. Can activate only reflexive Gifts and fetishes that directly aid attack, unless Resolve + Composure roll, as above. Suffers no wound penalties and cannot be rendered unconscious by bashing damage. Character may only enter Gauru voluntarily once per scene, and remain in it for (base) Stamina + Primal Urge turns. Inflicts full Lunacy. Use This Form When: your enemies need to DIE NOW. Urshul - Near-Wolf Appearance: A massive, robust wolf, 3-5 feet at the sholder and 6-8 feet long. Stats: Strength +2, Dexterity +2, Stamina +2, Manipulation -3, Size +1, Health +3, Initiative +2, Speed +7, +3 perception, +1L bite Special Systems: Can communicate with body language and scent, and in First Tongue. May track by scent. Cannot use human fighting styles. Inflicts Lunacy as if observer's willpower were two dots higher than actual. Use This Form When: you need a balance of combat ability, speed, and scent. A good choice for Brawlers, and a common one for spirit world travel and hunts. Urhan - Wolf Appearance: A mundane wolf with the same coloration as the character's Urshul and Gauru forms. May possibly pass as a dog if the light isn't too good and the observer is a bit of an idiot. Stats: Dexterity +2, Stamina +1, Size -1, Initiative +2, Speed +5, +4 perception, +0L bite. Special Systems: Supernatural attempts to detect that an Urhan-form werewolf is not all she appears are at -2 penalty. Can communicate with normal wolves, although a -3 to -1 penalty applies until the character has sufficient practice. Incapable of human speech, but can use First Tongue. Does not inflict Lunacy. Use This Form When: you need a keen nose, or want to hunt as a canid without sending witnesses into a blind panic. ---- Mother Luna's Gifts grant several additional shapeshifting abilities, and are considered universal affinity gifts for all werewolves. Characters wishing to further explore their mutable capabilities should consider the gifts from this list.